Destiel
by samandrxel
Summary: Cas is doing research and Dean panics (very cracky)
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, I do not understand,"

Dean looked up from the book he was reading about the latest monster they were fighting. He shifted himself onto his stomach and shut his book. "You don't understand what?"

"This," Cas leaned forward towards the laptop screen.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, the Internet is a scary place, man." He reopened the book.

"No, but what is Destiel?" Cas asked, scrolling down the webpage.

Dean's eyes bugged out as the book he was reading fell onto the floor with a loud thump. He picked himself up off of the bed and looked over Cas' shoulder. "Why are you ?"

"Well, I was looking up more information on Werewolves to help you and Sam when suddenly, there was a suggestion that read "Teen Wolf" and I remembered that you are in fact hunting a teenage werewolf, so I clicked on it."

"No, no, no," Dean shook his head, opening a new tab on the laptop. "That was the name of a blog."

"Oh," Cas tilted his head, as if to say I will never understand the human race. "Dean, I have not told you how I got to Destiel." Cas made air quotes while saying Destiel.

"G-go right ahead," Dean knew what Destiel was. He shuffled around his feet and pretended like he didn't know or care what was going on, but oh, Dean knew what it was.

"Well, after I clicked on whatever a blog is, I scrolled down looking for more information and found a very well drawn picture of you and me. So, I clicked on the link under the picture and started reading."

"Who wrote the fic?"

"What's a fic?"

"Uh, I mean, does it say who the… article is written by."

Cas scrolled up. "It says it is by 'iwannabangcastiel1967'."

"DON'T CLICK ON IT - SHIT!" Dean was too late, as Cas clicked on the profile of iwannabangcastiel1967.

It produced the profile picture, which was in fact, Dean; and Cas remembers when Dean took that picture. He was on the other side of the room, silently staring out the window and smiling. Dean had said the pictures he was taking were important for a case, and Cas just went along with it.

"Dean,"

"Cas sorry I-"

"Do you know how this person got into your hotel room? Do you want me to track them down? Also why do they want to bang me? I do not appreciate being banged on."

Dean's face drained of color. "N-no Cas, they're n-not hurting anybody, so you don't have to, uh, do anything."

"Are you sure, Dean?"

"Yes," Dean nodded. "Cas, c-can you get out of here?"

Cas disappeared just like that. And quickly, Dean dialed his brother Sam who was out getting food.

"Sam?"

"Hey Dean! I just left the restaurant."

"Well, uh, Cas just found my ao3 account."

"Oh shit! How did he find it?"

"I don't know, Charlie posted my fic to her tumblr and Cas found it."

Sam laughed. "This is your chance, Dean, go after him and tell him the truth. You_ loooove_ him."

"Sam, shut up!" Dean hung up on Sam and ran a hand over his head. He checked his email to see if he got any 'kudos' from anyone. He sighed.

His fic wasn't doing so well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this could have a some language and sexual references**

* * *

It had been a day and a half since Cas had found his ao3 account. Since then, it had been pretty hectic. Dean changed his profile picture to some NSFW artwork his e-friend on tumblr drew for him. He changed his username to "69xdestielislifex69" instead - he thought it would be less noticeable.

No one knew that he was the real Dean Winchester, he went by the name Dean Smith and just bragged on his "About Me" page on tumblr that he had the same name as the real Dean Winchester. He had told his followers who followed him on ao3 that he had met the real Dean Winchester and that's how he got that profile picture at first.

"Dean, your inbox is overflowing," Sam said. He had got on to do some research but Dean had left the tumblr tab open. "There's over 100 messages."

"Huh?" Dean was scrolling through some new fics on and ao3 on his smartphone. "Oh, yeah. I wrote a new fic and it's gotten off the charts. It's almost as big as Twist and Shout."

"Nuh-uh, you can't be 'Twist and Shout' big yet."

"Yuh-huh, it's called 'Falling'," Dean replied, getting a beer from the refrigerator. "It's about how when Cas fell from heaven, he met me first and we fucked _so_ hard - and it goes down from there. "

"Dude, I don't need to know," Sam put a hand on his forehead.

"Sorry, it's already gotten over 5000 hits on ao3 and I just posted it yesterday night."

"I don't understand how people like this shit. It gives them pleasure to read about gay people?" Sam opened a new tab to look up the town this ghost was haunting. "It's disgusting. What happened to adventure stories and people going on quests to find their destiny?"

"It's the 21st century, gay porn is in, adventures are out," Dean said jokingly, taking a sip of beer.

A whoosh of wings surprised the two hunters. "Hello Sam, Dean." Castiel walked over to them.

"Close the tab," Dean coughed.

"What?" Sam asked, continuing research.

"Ose-clay uh-thay ab-tay," Dean gritted through his teeth.

"Huh? Oh, _oh_ okay," Sam closed the tumblr tab and shut the laptop. "What's up, Cas?"  
"I have to talk to Dean."

Dean swallowed. "Me?" _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

"Wait a second Cas -" But Sam was gone, Cas poofed him off to somewhere else, where Dean couldn't find him anytime soon.

"Cas! What the hell?" Dean set his beer on the table and stood up off of the bed.

"An angel told me something that I thought would be to your interest and mine."  
"Who told you?" Dean asked, ready to fight anyone.

"His name shall be disclosed." Cas responded, not moving a muscle.

"Well, what was the information?"

"He has told me that you write stories about me and you."

Dean's head spun. Oh God, he was going to throw up - wait no… he was going to faint - wait, no, no, no he was going to die. He needed to disappear forever.

Cas stared blankly at Dean. "I did not understand at first, but he told me you are quite popular on the world wide web. He showed me something you wrote and I was amazed at first, Dean. I did not know that you wrote stories"

_Shit, shit, fuck -_

"But, you wrote about us going through sexual intercourse and I wondered if you felt like you wanted to do this in reality and not online," Cas explained, "is it true Dean?"

Dean started hyperventilating. "Oh God, oh God, oh God. I'm so sorry, Cas."

"About what, Dean? I would not mind to have sexual intercourse with you. I just am upset that you haven't come to me sooner."

"Cas, I just thought you would smite me or something if I told you I had a crush on you," Dean looked at the hotel floor.

"Never, Dean," Cas tilted Dean's chin up and kissed him on the lips.

_Fucking finally._


End file.
